


Где наши истоки

by Lazurit



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Apocalypse, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazurit/pseuds/Lazurit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Через пять биллионов лет двое бессмертных наблюдают за концом света.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Где наши истоки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Where we start from](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/101222) by impishtubist. 



> Мой только перевод, текст и персонажи принадлежат соответсвующим владельцам. Особая благодарность бете, HardRain, и всей команде Star Trek 2014, в составе которой был выполнен этот перевод для конкурса FB 2014.

За миллионы лет до конца света, последние люди построили космическую станцию. В этом не было ничего необычного, ведь люди строили станции с тех пор, как впервые поднялись в небеса. Сама станция была не мала и не велика, она висела в пустоте космоса как раз на том расстоянии, чтобы в ее окна была полностью видна Земля. Она видела взлет и падение бесчисленных цивилизаций, обслуживала миллионы звездолетов, даже помогла человечеству покинуть родную планету в поисках нового дома в галактике. Последние люди улетели, и станция пришла в упадок. В этом тоже не было ничего необычного; люди строили и в конечном счете бросали свои создания с незапамятных времен.

Но именно эта станция почему-то выжила. Несомненно, теперь она была немногим больше, чем витающей в пространстве платформой, ведь все ценное давно вывезли, но все же, она оставалась единственным предметом, созданным людьми в Солнечной системе.

Это показалось Дейте наиболее любопытным, и он присел на поверхность платформы, чтобы понаблюдать за смертью планеты. Сегодня Солнце расширялось; Меркурий исчез первым, проглощенный огненным шаром, словно никогда и не существовал. Скоро за ним последует Венера, а потом и Земля. И он увидит это со станции, последнего доказательства того, что в Солнечной системе когда-то обитало человечество.

Рядом с ним жужжал генератор, полезный инструмент, который он прихватил из галактики Андромеда. Он создавал искуственное гравитационное поле, окутывавшее всю платформу, и защищавшее атмосферу станции. Конечно, он не нуждался в воздухе, но кроме того генератор защищал его от ярости расширяющейся звезды. Еще Дейта принес бутылку бренди; ему показалось уместным проводить родину человечества по обычаям ее детей. 

Вспышка мерцающего света, и к нему на платформе присоедениось еще одно существо. 

— Не думал, что ты придешь, брат.

— Даже конец света не заставил бы меня пропустить это, — Лор усмехнулся собственной сомнетельной шутке, и сел рядом с Дейтой, свесив ноги с края платформы.

— Откуда ты?

— Отсюда, — Лор взял бокал Дейты, понюхал, и поставил обратно на платформу, — Всего на пару вселенных вправо. У них шумный праздник на этой — ну, чем бы она ни была. В той вселенной это космическая станция, причем весьма процветающая. — Он огляделся вокруг, и обнаружил, что сидит просто на куске космического мусора, — Здесь ее не помешало бы подремонтировать, согласен?

— Там Земля тоже умирает?

— Она умирает везде, брат, — Лор широко ухмыльнулся, — Мне показалось логичным прилететь посмотреть на ту, где все началось.

— Ты был когда-то на Земле?

— Времени не было. Но я знал, что найду тебя здесь. Из нас двоих ты всегда был сентиментальнее.

Сложив руки на коленях, Дейта задумчиво начал болтать ногой, подражая бесчисленным виденным им людям, и братья замолчали. Говорить было неочем, даже перед лицом конца света. Все уже было когда-то сказано. 

 

— Помнишь "Энтерпрайз"? — неожиданно спросил Дейта, примерно через двадцать три минуты молчания. 

— Нет, — ответил Лор, и это было правдой.

Ни одно живое существо не могло удерживать в мозге, пусть даже позитронном, пять миллиардов лет воспоминаний. Ну, может разве что Кью, но от них не было вестей уже около миллиарда лет. Андроиды держали избыток воспоминаний в хранилище на Кратале, храня в памяти лишь тщательно отобранные века. Дейта предпочитал помнить свои первые годы, а Лор, наоборот, вспоминал о своем создании словно оно произошло вчера. Но люди, которых они знали на "Энтерпрайзе", давно рассыпались в прах. А теперь умирала Земля; планета на которой десять миллиардов лет назад впервые появилось человечество, что в конечном счете привело к созданию андроидов.

Пришел конец эры, и вокруг не было людей, чтобы встретить его. Их вид вымер много тысячелетий назад. 

— Ты снова думаешь.

— Это необычно?

Лор покачал головой. Он снова взял бокал Дейты, отхлебнул, поморщился, и вернул брату. — За пять миллиардов лет на западной спирали млечного пути так и не научились делать приличный бренди, — Он кивнул на умирающую звезду, все ближе подступающую к планете, — Сколько еще?

— Около часа, хотя, может чуть меньше. Подобные события довольно непредсказуемы.

— Зачем ты вообще сюда явился? — неожиданно спросил Лор. 

Дейта давно привык к склонности брата резко менять тему разговора. 

— Здесь нет настоящих людей, чтобы увидеть, как умирает их планета. Мне показалось, что сделать это за них — моя обязанность.

— Разве наблюдение изменит результат?

— Нет. Но позволь напоминать тебе, брат, что что ты тоже здесь и по собственной воле.

— Да, — произнес Лор, — Я здесь.

 

Джорди бы это понравилось, подумал Дейта, когда опустевшая планета вспыхнула в огне, распадаясь на части из-за того, что звезда, когда-то давшая ей жизнь, сменила милость на гнев. Ну, не то чтобы понравилось. Ему бы это показалось невероятно интересным. И он бы применил все свои технические таланты, чтобы остановить расширение звезды или даже изменить орбиту планеты. Сделал бы все, чтобы спасти мир. 

— У всего свой срок, — неожиданно вовремя утешил его Лор, словно знал его мысли.

А может и правда знал; даже спустя миллиарды лет они не вполне понимали, как связаны их разумы.

— Кому как не тебе знать, — вышло язвительнее, чем он предполагал. 

Они давно научились избегать этой темы. Невысказанные вопросы до сих пор преследовали его: скольких Лор убил с их последней встречи? Сколько видов поработил? Они перестали говорить о преступлениях Лора много тысячелетий назад, когда стало возможным путешествие между галактиками, и Дейта заметил, что Лор проводит слишком много времени среди растущих цивилизаций и зарождающихся видов. Дейта мог лишь предполагать, чем занимался Лор. Он не сомневался, что тот будет при каждой возможности играть с новыми видами в бога, и не хотел знать деталей. Уже в 29 веке по человеческому летоисчеслению он осознал, что никак не может помешать брату. Он точно не помнил как, — подробности воспоминаний хранились на Кратале. Он знал, что если чего-то нет в его мозге, значит, оно либо слишком незначительно, либо слишком ужасно, а когда речь шла о Лоре, можно было быть уверенным в последнем. Хотя честно говоря, Лор тоже почему-то не носил этих воспоминаний при себе.

— Возможно, тебя утешит, брат, то, — произнес Лор, глядя как горит Земля, — что в некоторых вселенных человечество выжило. Их планета погибает везде, но сами они — не всегда.

Дейта кивнул, жалея, что ничего не может почувствовать при этой мысли, кроме приглушенной печали. Лор взял бутылку бренди и снова наполнил единственный бокал. 

Он поднял бокал, словно чокаясь с кем-то невидимым, пригубил, и передал брату. Последние кусочки Земли раскололись и опустились в звезду, медленно, словно обломки судна, уходящие под воду. 

— За конец всего, — подумал Дейта, отхлебывая, — И за начало.


End file.
